


Living Arrangements

by Rozzlynn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 1, office domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: Martin finds sanctuary at the Archives, with the help of his coworkers. Sasha and Tim have decided to feed him up, after a fortnight of rationing. Jon has been taking the situation seriously, and doing his best to ensure everyone else does too.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150
Collections: The Fluff Archives





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Patreon Fluff Competition. 'The Fluff Archives' collection contains lots more submissions, it's worth a browse!

[Archivist's office. Sound of writing, until the door opens.]

MARTIN 

Want a chocolate, Jon?

ARCHIVIST

No thank you.

MARTIN

Are you sure? I won't be able to get through the whole box on my own.

ARCHIVIST

No, I'm fine. I'm sure Sasha would be happy to help you finish them.

MARTIN

Oh, this is a gift, from her. She said she thought I could use a treat, after two weeks of cold tinned food. 

ARCHIVIST

Ah. Well, that's good of her.

MARTIN

Yeah. Tim's offered to order us pizza for lunch, once he's back from looking into the Donaldson case, so let him know if you want anything.

ARCHIVIST

Mm.

MARTIN

Oh, and thanks again for the spare keys. Sorry I wasn't exactly awake when you gave me them.

ARCHIVIST

You don't need to thank me. It's only common sense. I wouldn't lock you in the basement overnight without giving you a way of getting out, in case of emergency. 

MARTIN

Honestly, that'd still be better than going back to my apartment, but I - I appreciate it. 

ARCHIVIST

Mm.

MARTIN

Elias is okay with it, then?

ARCHIVIST

Yes, he agreed to defer to my judgement. We won't be sending you home until Prentiss is dealt with. Ah, and we've arranged for the ECDC to decontaminate your flat. They'll pick up a key from the landlord.

MARTIN

...Oh. 

ARCHIVIST

You didn't leave anything embarrassing lying around, did you?

MARTIN

No, I just... didn't expect that much help.

ARCHIVIST

If the sample you brought with you is any indication of the state of your doorway, then we're best off leaving them to get the biohazard out of the carpet. 

MARTIN

Do you think they'll be okay?

ARCHIVIST

I'm sure they'll be fine. They've dealt with this sort of thing before.

MARTIN

Right. Good.

ARCHIVIST 

[Awkwardly]

Have you been okay here, so far? Nobody's giving you any trouble over staying in the building, are they?

MARTIN

No, no trouble so far. Tim and Sasha, you know, they're trying to feed me up after all that rationing, and I don't think they get it, exactly, but they're making an effort today, and that means a lot. The Archives are pretty far out of everyone else's way, and I waited til out of hours to use the emergency shower over in Artefact Storage, so I'm not sure anyone else has noticed yet.

ARCHIVIST

I'm glad to hear it. If anyone does question your current living arrangements, please refer them to me. I'll try to smooth things over before word reaches Elias.

MARTIN

Do you think he'd change his mind, if someone complains? 

ARCHIVIST 

[Taking a matter of fact tone]

I don't think it'll come to that. It's worth being diplomatic, of course. But I've told Elias that if you go, I go. So I hope we won't have any trouble on that front.

MARTIN

...What?

ARCHIVIST

I made it clear that if the Institute were to actively endanger anyone, then I would no longer be willing to support its mission. Honestly, Martin, your life is worth more than anyone's job.

MARTIN 

[Dazed]

Right.

ARCHIVIST

[Defensive]

Trust me, I'd do the same for any of the others.

MARTIN

[Softer]

Right.

[A few moments of awkward silence..]

TIM

Hi guys. Anyone want pizza? ...What's wrong?

MARTIN 

[Slightly choked up] 

Nothing's wrong. We were just talking. Pizza, that's... Yeah, that sounds good.

TIM

Have you decided on a topping?

MARTIN

Anything's fine with me. Do you, uh, want a chocolate?

TIM

Thanks, but I'll hang on until after lunch. 

MARTIN

Right. I'll see if Sasha wants any more.

TIM

Save some for me!

MARTIN

Sure!

[Door closes.]

TIM 

[With a sigh]

Alright, what did you say this time?

ARCHIVIST

I didn't... I was trying to reassure him that he'll be safe in the Archives.

TIM

Oh. Guess he'll be shaken up for a while yet.

ARCHIVIST

That much is understandable, at least.

TIM

Uh, did you want pizza?

ARCHIVIST

I'm fine. I brought in a sandwich.

TIM

Right...

ARCHIVIST

You're going to order for me anyway, aren't you?

TIM

You know me too well.

ARCHIVIST

I suppose leftovers might come in handy. He'll need something later... I'll have whatever you're having. 

TIM 

[Amused]

Sure thing, boss.

[Door opens.]

ARCHIVIST

Please try not to get any grease on the paperwork.

TIM

Aw, I was planning on using a nineteenth century statement as a serviette.

[Door closes.]

ARCHIVIST

Tim! 

[Sigh.] 

He wouldn't. I'm sure he'll take everything up to the break room, or at least clear his desk... Oh, damn it. 

[Door opens.]

ARCHIVIST

Tim? I'll help you clear some space. We can free up one of those desks, and lay out some newspaper to protect the surface...

[Door closes.]


End file.
